


Royal Service

by FlameWolf



Series: Helping Hands [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Birth, Egg Laying, F/M, Inhuman Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oviposition, Stillbirth, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Patient: Loki LaufeysonAssigned Doctor: Daria HelvenéCase Information:  This file contains information about the Professional and non-professional relationship between Loki and Daria.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Helping Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893667
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Initial Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone of anything from the Thor or Avengers Franchises. This is just for fun and no money will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: So, I had an idea about a midwife service that dealt with the abnormal. Of course, my first idea was for Loki. So, uh, please enjoy?

_‘No matter how strange the situation or how surly the mother, we are here to help!’_ was the motto over the door. A motto strictly enforced by the mistress of the entire place, Lilith Obscurité. A very fitting name given the nature of the business. So, to say poor Daria Helvené was intimidated to be standing outside her office would be a massive understatement. Gathering the skance courage she possessed, she opened the door and peeked in. “Come in and don’t dawdle. We have an urgent call and you’re the best person we can send,” ordered a stern, feminine voice from the gloomy depths of the massive room.

Squeaking in shock, the brunette scampered into the room; jumping when the door slammed behind her. Shaking like a frightened rabbit and vaguely wondering why she had ever come here, the young midwife walked toward the intimidating figure at the back of the room. The walls on either side were bookshelves jammed with literature, the carpet a dark red. Ahead of her was a desk made from a dark tiger wood, clawed feet resting on the floor below. Behind it sat the head of the organization herself.

Lilith was tall and almost dangerously thin, maroon eyes staring from between strands of ebony hair. The scant light shone off her pale skin, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. “Alright, the expectant mother is a bit... damaged. He requires a gentle touch. Someone who will respect when he asks for space. So, it made the most sense to send you. I assume you already have your bag?” purred a sultry voice as she got to her feet, seeming to float around the desk to stand in front of the petrified woman.

“Y-yes but...,” she began, many questions whirling in her head. The biggest one having to do with the gender her boss had used for the client.

“Good! Now, stand up straight! Take a deep breath and keep your wits about you. He will likely not want your help but trust me, he needs it,” the imposing femme began to rapid fire explain, brushing imaginary dirt off the sputtering employee’s clothes.

“But...,” Daria tried again, only to be cut off once more.

“Good luck and keep your protection necklace on you,” Lilith advised before activating a teleportation spell with a wave of her hand, a small smile curling her ruby lips the moment the other woman was gone.

Daria, on the other hand, was extremely disoriented. While this wasn’t her first time travelling in such a manner, it was no less disconcerting. Head spinning as she tried to orient herself to where she was, the dazed midwife heard a low, feral snarl behind her. Swallowing, she found her boss’s words coming back to her. _‘He will likely not want your help...’_ Turning slowly and keeping her hands up to show they were empty, she saw something that stopped reality in its tracks.

A tall, lanky figure, glaring at her with piercing green-blue eyes; ebony hair plastered to his noble face with sweat. He shouldn’t exist. In fact, he shouldn’t even be pregnant. “Lord Loki,” whispered from her lips, her knees instinctually folding into a position of submission as her eyes immediately left his gravid form. There was no time for questions or doubt. She was here for a job and she would ensure the safe birth of this child whether he liked it or not.

“At least you know your place, Midgardian,” spat from across the room, soft pants coming closer while she focused on the stone floor below her. 

Within moments, there were a pair of bare, well formed feet within her vision and she had to fight an innate urge to look up at the male looming over her. With her knowledge of the man from the movies she had seen, it was best to show him as much deference as possible. “I know why you have come. I am aware of your... organization,” hissed a baritone dripping with venom. Then, a low, long moan echoed through the small room they were in; edged with a quiet growl.

“Haaaa... Nnnh... U-unfortunately, I am no longer in the position to refuse your services. This child... It needs your help,” rumbled a reluctant admission as a long fingered hand wrapped around her upper right arm and yanked her to her feet.

Letting out a sound of surprise mixed with pain, the twenty-nine year old kept her eyes on the ground; not making any move to get away or defend herself. As rough as he was, he was still a mother in need. Besides, she couldn’t really blame him for not trusting her. It was a miracle he hadn’t simply killed her to protect his coming child. “You may examine me but beware. Any wrong moves and I can easily end your life,” whispered a dark warning before her arm was released.

Rubbing the sore spot, Daria gathered her courage and looked up at her would-be patient. If it weren’t for his rippling belly, he would have been quite gaunt; barely having enough muscle to be toned. In fact, his hips were so narrow that her brow was immediately knitting in concern. On top of being a male, having such thin anatomy would make this birth even harder. The cherry crowning the shit cake was the observation that the child he carried was a large one. _‘Great. Not only does he hate everything to do with me but he’ll likely need to be more hands on. Why does Lilith delight in putting me in these situations?’_ her brain grumbled while she tried to come up with a game plan. Unfortunately, anjy train of thought she had was derailed as Loki went into a squat with a loud moan.

Instincts overrode her logic and she was by his side, Hands moving to his gravid belly to rub away the discomfort. For a few precious moments, the pair forgot the tension between them; simply focusing on getting through the contraction. However, as soon as the wave had ended, he was shoving her away from him roughly. “Remember your place, woman. Unless I ask for you, you are not to touch me. You are only to help this child into the world,” spat his acid voice, the utter hatred making goosebumps pop up on her arms. This man was dangerous, a fact she had briefly blotted out of her mind. If he wanted to, he could easily kill her with a flick of his wrist. The only reason that he hadn’t was that he needed her and she would do well to keep that in mind.

“Yes m’lord. Forgive me. I was only trying to offer comfort. I will ask if I need to perform any examinations for the baby’s safety,” she responded, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking as she avoided his venomous gaze.

“There is no need for any of that. Its coming now. I only need you to deliver it safely,” the irate God snarled before dipping into another squat, his naked hips shifted while pants and whimpers left him.

While it hurt her heart to watch a mother struggle through labor alone, he had made it more than clear he didn’t want such a thing from her. She simply circled behind him and knelt, gaze focused on his puffy, dripping entrance. The ring of muscle was already bulging, fluttering slightly as the infant moved down. “Mnnnnoooooo,” groaned out of the laboring male, a whit sack briefly becoming feasible before it slid back in.

_‘Great... the amniotic sack is still around the baby. The only thing that would make all of this worse is if its a breach,’_ she complained to herself, brow furrowing slightly.

“M’lord, you will need to push a lot harder. The child is still wrapped in its sack,” she informed as the contraction faded and his breathing steadied.

“Is it in danger?” hissed a curt response that didn’t shock her in the slightest.

“That all depends. How long has it been since your water broke?” she asked, setting her bag to one side and opening it.

“Only a few minutes. Your services are surprisingly accurate,” husked reluctant praise while she pulled out a few things that would help.

“Then no. Not yet. However, to get through this, I will need your cooperation. At least as much as you are willing to m’lord,” she informed, fighting her urge to reach up and support him as his squat deepened again.

Slowly the white sack began to appear yet again but something wasn’t right. The way it was bulging seemed strange. “I have to touch the babe. Gloves or no?” she asked loudly, hoping he could hear her over his own noises of effort.

“No! Nothing unnatural,” hissed before he was descending into another long moan. A moan that almost sounded sexual and sent an unwanted tingle through her.

Used to such requests, Daria nodded before using a gentle, non-chemical sanitizer on her hands. Then she was reaching forward carefully, being careful not to disturb the film around the infant. To her shock, she felt something like a muzzle. “Nnnnh make yourself useful and hold it in place, the contraction is ended,” snapped from above, bringing her back to reality. With a small nod, she wrapped her hands around the slippery tissue; gripping as hard as she could without hurting the coming... baby?

Then he was relaxing and the creature began to try to slide back inside. It took all her strength to hold it in place and, in the end, it retracted back anyway. “Mmmmmmn, its right thereeee,” whimpered the obviously stressed male, his upper thighs shuddering as he straightened slightly.

“Forgive me. The slippery membrane makes it almost impossible to hold onto. Is... is tearing it open an option m’lord?” she asked timidly, eyeing the small bit of white that was still hanging out of him.

Instead of responding rapidly like normal, this time the trickster seemed uncertain which action was best to take. Unfortunately, the next pain was overcoming him and he was pushing, grunts and whimpers leaving him as the strange child began to appear once more. “Mmmmmmnnn,” hummed from him while the midwife behind him grabbed the bulging sack. Gritting her teeth, she dug her fingers into the slick surface; pulling as her patient let out a pained wail.

“A-ah! Its big!” the shaking male screamed out, more of the thing he carried emerging slowly.

“Yes m’lord and you are doing well,” Daria encouraged, allowing the question of the amniotic film to pass. After all, he didn’t seem like the kind of man you asked the same thing twice.

Instead, she kept coaxing the babe out; brow furrowing the more she felt in her hands. The muzzle felt about as big around as sizable dog’s, broad and long. Now was not the time for questions or shock, however. Now, she needed all her concentration to keep the thing in place while her patient tried to recover from the latest spasm. A task made easier by the fact more had come out this time and she could get a better grip. “Nnnnnh...,” whimpered from the once proud Loki, lanky hips shifting to relieve pressure while his abused anus fought to stretch.

Noticing this, Daria accessed the situation before stating, “I could use lube to ease the child’s passage. Trust me, you need all the help you can get m’lord.” To her immense relief, the stubborn male gave a quick nod of acquiescence. The next problem was grabbing the container. While it wasn’t too far from her, she was afraid to even release one hand with how precarious the unborn babe’s position was. That was when the light bulb came on over her head. Stretching out her right legs, she carefully rolled the bottle towards her.

At the same time, the Norse deity was deepening his squat; bringing her a bit closer to the ground as he began to push yet again. With him now putting pressure on the... pup? it was easier for her to justify removing one of her hands to grab the lube. Murmuring a quiet apology, she fully released the muzzle, carefully squirting lube onto her fingertips. Then, as gently as possible, began to spread it on the red, stretched ring of muscle. Already, it seemed to help, aiding the birth of the film covered forehead and the beginnings of two paws.

From what little she could see, it seemed like what she was dealing with was a very large wolf pup. “Keep pushing m’lord, its coming. Head’s almost out,” she encouraged, trying to shake the feeling that something about this was familiar.

“Nnnnnngggaaaaaaaah!” howled out of the laboring monarch, the head finally coming free amongst a gush of fluids.

The next parts would happen fast and she had to do her best to prevent him from tearing. Especially since just the head was almost the size of a Cocker Spaniel’s. Whimpering, Loki straightened just a bit, trying to take some pressure off his knees while the pain subsided. With the brief peace, Daria took advantage of it to apply more lube. His hole was an angry purple from all the stretching and there was more to be done this night. No matter what he would think, she simply could allow him to tear on her watch.

Praying to whatever higher power was watching, she began to carefully massage his abused entrance. At first, he was tensing, a slight hiss leaving him. Then, ever so slowly, he began to relax; a soft sigh of relief leaving him. “Don’t push your next contraction. Your body needs some time to recover,” she advised, brow furrowed as she attempted to get some blood flow into the distended sphincter. Under her ministrations, it was gradually becoming a lot less angry looking but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Thankfully, he followed her instructions; breathing through the next pain while the canine slid further out on its own. All too soon, the front paws were poking out; making her feel a touch of relief this strange ordeal would be over soon.

Straightening, Loki let out a quiet whimper; side heaving as he attempted to catch his breath for the next round. Despite his exhaustion and discomfort, he hadn’t shown signs of giving up; like most first time mothers. The thought foremost on his mind seemed to be the well being of the child. “The hardest part is coming but I still can’t allow you to push just yet. Your skin needs more time to adjust,” Daria advised as she reached for a bulb syringe to clear the pup’s nose of mucus.

“W-what about the ch-child,” the laboring God groaned out, looking back at her with concern and exhaustion written all over his gaunt features.

“It will be fine for a little longer and its more important I minimize the chance of you tearing. If the wound is bad enough, you could bleed to death before you deliver,” she assured, meeting his eyes with a small smile. For many moments, he seemed to regard her, an odd expression on his face. Then the next wave was hitting, breaking the odd moment like a china plate.

While he was following her instructions, it was clearly taking all his will power to not give in to his body’s demands. His upper thighs shook while soft whimpers felt him, the large canine gradually sliding out more and more due to gravity. Biting her lower lip, the midwife kept massaging the taut skin around the emerging child; feeling some relief as she observed it becoming more and more pink. By the time the contraction had ended, the shoulders were starting to emerge and she was confident he would be able to handle light pushes once more. “Next contraction, you can give light pushes if you wish,” she informed her patient, hoping for his sake that the birth would be done soon.

The next pain, he did just that; grunting softly as more of the pup spread him open. Gripping the shoulders as they came out, Daria began to pull ever so gently to help speed the process. With the amniotic sack still around the pup, its passage was made just a bit easier; its upper torso coming free amongst a gush of fluids. As if sensing the end, Loki squatted deeper; letting out a strained yell as he kept pushing. With her help, the large canine finally came free and the trickster was sliding to his knees. Ignoring him for the moment, Daria removed the rest of the canine from its amniotic sac and began to rub it; stimulating it to breath.

Within seconds it began to squeak, then squeal and finally it began to let out puppy wails, making her beam widely as happy tears slid down her cheeks. No matter how often she did this, having a successful birth always meant the world to her. Doing a quick check of its gender, she wrapped the male wolf pup in several blankets before handing him to his exhausted mother. “A little boy,” she announced, washing off her hands and disinfecting them for the placenta. Seconds after, said object slid from him with little effort and was disposed of with a wave of his hand.

Staring down at the swaddled, over large puppy, Loki began to smile softly before placing the fussing lupine at a leaking nipple to feed. With contented grunts, the newborn began to suckle while Daria backed her things in preparation to leave. “Thank you... Midgardian,” hissed reluctant gratitude from behind her, making her smile all the wider.

“No need for thanks, my lord. Just seeing your child delivered safely is reward enough,” she responded before she felt familiar magic begin to surround her. With a final wave, she was heading back to where she had come from.


	2. Repeat Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from the Marvel Franchise. This is just for fun and no profit will be made.
> 
> Author’s Note: And onto the next child. Our poor doctor.

It had nearly been two years and she could still say Loki was beyond her weirdest experience. Not even the other midwives could match it with their stories. If she never saw him again, it would be too soon. With that thought in her head, she grabbed her medical bag and made her way to Lilith’s office. Opening the heavy door, she made her way into the now familiar room. “Come on, come on! We don’t have time for you to be standing around like a simpleton,” the dark headmistress snapped, rushing over to her and grabbing her arm.

“We have an emergency situation. A patient you’ve had before needs help. Since he didn’t seem to hate you, I figured you were a great choice,” the odd woman informed, not even giving the stunned woman a moment to speak before sending her off.

“W-w-wait! Who am I....?” she stammered before letting out a long string of curses.

“I fucking  _ hate _ it when you do this!” Daria screamed at the wooden wall of the house, not really caring if her patient heard her. That was when she heard a familiar chuckle behind her.

Turning slowly, she saw a face she had slightly hoped to never see again. There, heavily pregnant and obviously in labor, was Loki. His ebony hair hung in his acid green eyes, a slight smirk quirking his lips. “Somehow, I am glad to see I am not the only puppet of fate,” snarled out of him before he was curling around the dome of his stomach and letting out a wavering moan. Going into doctor mode, she began to walk toward her patient; only to be stopped by a wolf pup that was nearly the size of a Great Dane.

Blinking, she immediately recognized the canine she had helped bring into the world. “Hey buddy. Worried for your mama?” she soothed, kneeling and showing her empty hands. The suspicious lupine slowly came forward, extending his neck so he could sniff her hand. The moment he had her scent, his tail was wagging and he was giving her hand a small lick. Smiling in response, she gave his head a quick pat before continuing forward. She nearly jumped when she saw Loki bare inches away.

Taking a step back, she gave an unsure smile while the pup nudged her hand in the hope for more pets. “Fenrir does not scare or disgust you?” came a question that made her heart ache.

“Of course not. He seems very well behaved and like he loves his mother,” she responded with a slight frown.

“Besides... all children are beautiful in their own, unique ways,” she continued, smiling down at the panting wolf before giving him another pet.

Tilting his head, the Trickster God grabbed her chin, turning her head so she was facing him. For several moments, his angry, green eyes bored into her own. Then another contraction and he was releasing her with a low groan. “Mmm, this one isn’t going to wait around Midgardian,” he hissed as he went into a deep squat. Nodding, Daria began the process of sterilizing her hands and preparing the tools she might need. Then she was moving behind him, remembering all too well that he preferred things to be all business.

Already his entrance was bulging outward, something grey barely visible behind his ring of muscle. Spreading some lube over her fingers, she applied the substance to his entrance. This elicited a small sound of relief. “I see you remembered all my preferences from last time. You may just be worth a little more than the normal mortal,” came a statement that was dangerously close to praise for the haughty male. All too soon, however, another contraction was hitting him and he actually began to push.

Slowly, something large began to poke out. Something dark, and smooth. Something that looked almost like a very large egg. “Nnnh fuck,” snarled the laboring God, his thighs shuddering as the emerging tip spread him open slowly. The moment he stopped pushing, however, it immediately slid back to where it had previously been. Frowning slightly, Daria looked up at her panting, shuddering patient.

“How long has it been stuck?” she asked, massaging his too tight entrance in an effort to help the object pass.

“Mmmmm, w-worry not. My water broke just before you came,” huffed an answer before he was dipping down and pushing yet again. Soft, almost needy noises left him, the tip peeking out gradually.

With gentle fingertips, she felt around the shell. To her surprise, it was soft and leathery; much like a snake egg. “My Lord, I am worried your egg will tear if I attempt to hold it in place. I am afraid we must let nature take its course,” she informed softly.

“Hnnn, I-I figured as mu-uch,” panted the expectant male, almost sounding like the sensations were turning him on.

Blushing heatedly, the brunette pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. Even if he  _ was _ becoming aroused, it made no difference. He still needed her help. A low, shuddering moan interrupted her thoughts as she watched the egg slide back into its mother. “Haaaa a-aaah, fnnnnh,” huffed the impatient sounding male, his hips swaying while he awaited the next pain. Something he didn’t have to wait for long. Soon, he was lowing as his knees bent.

Slowly, the large ovoid emerged, gradually reaching near the halfway point while Loki’s lowing turned into almost sexual noises. “Ha-a-aahn n-nah N-nornnnns,” whimpered his now gruff voice, the contraction eventually ebbing. This time, the tip stayed outside; a fact a very flustered Daria was all too happy about. While she had delivered a few erotic births, it never got any less awkward. Especially when she was asked to participate.

Gingerly rubbing the stretched sphincter, she quietly hoped it wouldn’t come to that this time. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attracted to Loki. It was more like she was painfully aware of how he felt about her species. It was very likely he would destroy her for daring to touch him despite asking her for it. It was another, more gruff moan that drew her back to what was happening, the ovoid surging forward centimeter by centimeter. From the looks of it, the widest point was larger than a small dodgeball.

Before it could reach the halfway point, the wave was stopping and Loki let off on the pushing. Whimpering, he shifted his hips restlessly while needy sounds left him. Thankfully, more was poking free than the last few times; telling Daria the ordeal was nearly over. Yet she didn’t feel good about it. While he wouldn’t say it, she could tell he needed to be helped in another way. Still, she wouldn’t act without his permission. “M-my lord, if you have need of anything at all; do let me know,” she offered humbly while he struggled to gather himself for the next attempt.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he almost seemed to consider her suggestion. Then he was shaking his head with a harsh bark of a laugh. “I need no such things from any  _ Midgardian _ ,” he hissed, practically spitting out the last word like it was a vile slur. While she had expected it, something in his response hit a bit harder than a normal rejection. All of a sudden her heart was aching in the center of her chest and it was all she could do not to burst into bitter tears. Swallowing her bruised feelings, she simply nodded before focusing on the job. She didn’t see her patient’s expressions often just slightly.

“However... I do not hate the offer as much coming from you,” he finally admitted, his words making her look back up at him in stunned silence.

For several moments, they just stared at one another. Then another pain was hitting, breaking the delicate spell. Moaning long and loud, Loki pushed; the egg rapidly reaching the previous position. Rubbing more lube around his stretching hole, Daria tried to shove what had been said to the back of her mind. Not only could it have been the hormones talking but she had a job to do. Until the egg was delivered safely, she couldn’t afford to think about anything else. Rubbing the taut skiing, she watched with fascination as it slowly reached the midway point. Positioning her hands to catch, she was just in time before it slipped free.

With a low sound of relief, the trickster slid to his knees while panting raggedly. Knowing he would likely want a few minutes to rectify his situation, Daria simply handed him the eggs and heeded into an adjacent room. Fenrir followed on her heels, nudging her still filthy hands with his nose. Shooing him away, she searched for a sink, finding one close by and using it to wash up. As the water ran over her hands, some part of her wondered why she was even still here. Normally, she was transported away after the birth, unless...

Groaning, she glared up at the ceiling while she turned off the faucet. “Fucking really Lilith? You want me to stay here until the egg hatches? With a man who hates my guts... That’s just fucking awesome,” she hiss whispered through her teeth, hoping Loki wouldn’t be able to hear her complaints. Sighing in frustration, she knelt by the large wolf with a slight frown.

“Think your mom will mind if I’m stuck here for a while?” she whispered to him, getting a wag in response.

Sighing, she began the process of making tea. While it would take her a while to find the items and make the beverage, maybe it would give her unknowing host enough time to ‘compose’ himself. At least the door was closed between them and she couldn’t hear or see what was happening at the moment. After only opening a few cupboards, she found a kettle as well as some camomile tea. Pouring in hot water, she set the pot on an odd stove that appeared to have no knobs. Though, dials were a bit useless to someone who could use magic.

Not one to be stumped, she examined the stove until she found a touch display. With a few touches, she soon had the burner lit to a sufficient setting. Turning to head back to where her patient was, she saw Fenrir already waiting for her by the door. “Going to offer me some moral support?” she questioned, getting a wuff and a wag in response. Taking that as a positive answer, she scratched between his ears before knocking on the wood door. Silence followed, as if the room’s occupant was trying to figure out who could be knocking.

“My lord, it appears my boss has decided I am to remain here until your egg hatches,” she informed, before backing away and hoping he wouldn’t kill her on the spot. There was only more quiet. Not even a whisper of a response.

Sighing and taking that as a sign he wanted to be left alone, Daria went back to the tea that had been brewing. After a bit, she became so engrossed that she didn’t notice the bedroom door slowly opening. Humming a soft tune, the oblivious midwife pulled the kettle off the heat; pouring the steaming fluid into a waiting mug. “No sugar,” came a curt command from behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin. Spinning on her heel, she saw the irritated glower of her patient.

“A-ah, yes! Anything you wish,” she stammered, just managing to keep her voice polite. Underneath, it was all she could do to keep from yelling at him for scaring her while pouring hot liquid.

With a nod, the God sat at the table; a discontent expression on his face. Sensing his mother’s mood, Fenrir placed his head in the male’s lap with a sigh. Reaching to pet the pup’s head, Loki finally gave the smallest of smiles. Pretending she’d seen nothing, the young woman gathered the cup and placed it in front of her would-be host. Immediately, his sour expression returned as he reached for the mug, taking a small sip. She could only watch, wondering exactly what he was thinking about. “I have no wish to entertain guests...,” he began, green-blue eyes fixing on her for a few moments.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded in understanding. He was throwing her out. She would have to try to find some place to stay until Lilith decided to transport her back home. “Alright. Its not your fault I’m stuck here after all. I’ll likely end up back here somehow when your egg is ready to hatch,” she interrupted, heading toward the front door. She only stopped when she felt something tug hard on her jeans. Looking down, she saw the sad, amber eyes of Fenrir looking up at her with his best puppy eyes.

“If you would do me the courtesy of allowing me to finish, Midgardian,” came a slightly aggravated hiss while the Silver Tongued Prince got to his feet.

“I have no wish to entertain guests but I owe you for two children so far. You will be placed in a guest room,” he finished, gesturing to a set of stairs that led upward.

Blinking and unsure she had heard properly, the stunned female stood frozen in place while the wolf pup nipped at her hand to get her attention. “A-are you sure?” she asked, still not sure this wasn’t a trick of some sort. All she got was a hard glare in response. Nodding in response, she made her way up the stairs. Both to give him space and investigate where she would be staying. After a glance, she determined there were two wings. One for the master and one for guests. Heading down the proper hall, she opened the first door on the right. A small but cozy room greeted her gaze. Heading inside, she smiled down at a waiting Fenrir. “Want to keep me company?” she asked as she shut the door behind them.

Once in the room, it felt as if a weight lifted off her shoulders. While Loki didn’t like her, he wasn’t going to toss her out for something she couldn’t control. At least she would be somewhere safe, as odd as it was. Sitting down on her bed with a sigh, she smiled when Fenrir followed; most of his mass taking up the mattress. Petting his soft fur, she finally allowed herself to relax. “If you ever want to leave, let me know. I just hope your mom doesn’t mind you’re up here with me,” she capitulated before laying back onto the large wolf. Thankfully, the over large puppy didn’t seem to mind.

Taking advantage of her position, he licked her cheek with an almost smug expression. Wiping the slobber off her cheek with a playfully disgusted express, Daria booped his nose with a small grin. Maybe if she tried to keep out of Loki’s space, this stay wouldn’t be too bad. After all, it wasn’t as if he was going out of his way to be unpleasant to her. Just a bit curt, which was something she could put up with until the egg hatched. Sighing, she sat up to get off the bed.

As much as she wanted to hide in here for the entire day, it would both be rude and impractical. She hadn’t eaten yet due to Lilith summoning her before breakfast so it would behoove her to go back down for food. So, with a grimace, she swung the door open and made her way back to the kitchen. She wasn’t surprised to see her host still sipping at his tea. “Would you mind if I had something to eat? My boss didn’t really give me a chance to have breakfast,” she asked, trying her best not to feel nervous while his eyes locked on hers.

With an almost lazy wave of his hand, he gestured toward the fridge and cupboards. “Thank you my Lord,” she responded politely. As much as she hated doing it, this was a God and she would have to treat him as such. Especially if she wished to remain on his good side. Bowing slightly, she made her way to the fridge. While her manners wanted her to ask if he wanted anything, her training knew better. After giving birth, most mothers felt a fair bit of nausea. At best, he would only want broth and crackers.

Opening the cold box, she was somewhat relieved to see it was at least well stocked. With what Loki was, she had almost expected him to not need to eat period. Still, even with the array of options, she wanted to be gracious to her host and not fix anything that smelled strongly. After a cursory inspection, she decided to make herself a couple sandwiches. “Are you hungry at all?” she asked without turning to face him, just to make sure he didn’t need anything.

“Not for the moment. Feel free to make your own meal,” came a blasé response that had her shrugging.

Getting out some bologna and some cheese slices, Daria began to look around for the bread and plates. “Bread is in the box on the counter. Plates are in the third cabinet on the top,” sighed some directions from behind her.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” she replied awkwardly, retrieving said items and making her food. Though, once she had her sandwich, the problem of where to eat it arose.

Turning to face the table her host was sitting at, she was a bit shocked to see he had pulled a chair out for her. “Oh, I didn’t presume...,” she began, earning an irritated glance.

“While we are not equals, you are a bit higher up than most Midgardians. I do not mind your company,” he clarified, finishing his tea with a sigh.

Taking the seat, she did her best not to stare at him while she ate. After a few moments, she found herself relaxing ever so slightly. While they had nothing to talk about, the silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable. “How long until the egg hatches?” Daria asked after a bit, wondering how long she would be here.

“No longer than a week,” he responded, slowly getting to his feet and heading to the living room.

With a soft moan, he laid on the couch. Gathering the plates, the midwife rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. With that done, she joined Loki; wanting to make sure he was okay after laying a large egg and moving around. Thankfully he appeared to be resting and not in pain. Blue green eyes rolling to meet hers, he waved to one of the chairs next to the couch. Taking that to mean he wanted company, she took a seat while Fenrir came down to join them. “You are... oddly respectful for a Midgardian. Most of your kind would ask questions they have no right knowing the answer to. Or even react with disgust toward my children,” he stated, brow furrowed ever so slightly.

“Loki, while yours is certainly one of the strangest cases, I have delivered more than a few animals,” she responded with a small smile, ruffling the pup when he came up to her for attention.

“And your big wolf son is so sweet, I can’t imagine anyone hating him,” she continued, eeping when he stood on his hind feet to lick her face.

“He certainly seems to like  _ you _ at least. Trust me when I say, anyone else would be wolf food,” the prone male informed before letting out a yawn.

While she wanted to ask what he meant, her maternal instinct kicked in. Within seconds, she was on her feet and heading to his room; coming back with a blanket and a couple pillows. Handing him the fluffy cushions, she covered him with the light blanket before resuming her seat. Once his was situated, Loki’s consternation only seemed to deepen. It was as if decency and kindness were utterly foreign concepts to him. “Get some rest Loki. I will keep an eye on your egg,” she assured with a soft smile.

As much as he wanted to argue, his eyelids were already growing heavy. Nodding reluctantly, he nestled into the warmth and allowed himself to drop off. The moment he was out, Daria was moving toward the room he had given birth in; his bedroom. Once inside, her eyes locked on the large, whit oval resting in a satin lined bassinet. Above it was a heating lamp, ensuring the egg got all the warmth it would need to grow healthily. Below it was a chart of turn times with boxes for check marks. With the looks of it, it would need to be rolled every half hour. Thankfully, it appeared her host had set a recurring timer.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

For hours, she split her time between checking on Loki and keeping watch on the ovoid. She only stopped to eat or go to the bathroom. As it grew later, a new problem began to raise its ugly head.She was starting to get tired but her room was too far to hear the alarm for the egg and Loki was showing no signs of waking. Yawning, she made the decision to lay in the Trickster’s bed if need be. Rubbing Fenrir, she laid down just for a moment to rest her weary eyes.

Slowly, a lone figure rose from the couch; stretching before heading toward the first floor bedroom. Slowly swinging it open, a certain God poked his head into the room. On his bed were Daria and Fenrir, both dead asleep. Moving closer, he saw all the check marks for the day had been filled and the alarm was about to go off. With a subtle movement, he used his magic to turn it off for the time being. Then he was rolling the egg before simply going to the side of the bed and staring down at the mortal.

She had taken care of him and both his children. She had decided to sleep in his bed so she wouldn’t miss an alarm. She even appeared to accept the fact she would always be a bit below him. She almost made him respect her.  _ Almost _ . At least she wouldn’t be unpleasant to have around for a week. Heading over to the opposite side of the bed, he laid down so he could take over the egg watch. The Midgardian had already done more than enough work.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Warm, comfy and nestled up to someone. She was so comfortable she almost didn’t want to wake up. At least until the cogs in her brain started to turn. As far as she knew, she had been alone when she had dozed off. Inhaling deeply while her eyes opened, she found the scent distressingly familiar. Looking up, she saw none other than Loki looking down at her with a raised brow. Going deep red, she was on her feet and bowing; apologies flowing out of her unchecked. “M-my Lord! Forgive me for my audacity! Had I been conscious I would have never... Well that’s not to say I don’t find you attractive. Oh, fuck I didn’t mean that the way it came out,” she stammered while the much taller male got to his feet and headed toward her.

“Come out when you are ready. I’m going to fix Fenrir and I some breakfast,” he responded simply before exiting the room and leaving her confused.

Had he chosen to ignore what had happened? Was she supposed to do the same? Just the thought of being nestled into his chest still brought a deep blush to her cheeks. Somehow, she doubted that was about to happen. Feeling an urge to yank at her hair, she exited the room to head upstairs to the room she had been given. She wasn’t surprised to see a suitcase sitting on the mattress. While Lilith was a bitch at times, she at least made sure her employees were cared for.

Opening the luggage, she found clothes as well as necessary toiletries. Deciding to show, she took a change of clothes and her towel. Then she went into the hall and called out for Loki. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Third door down the hall,” came a concise answer.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

While not used to entertaining guests, Loki wanted to reward his guest for her actions last night. Giving a portion to his waiting son first, the Trickster spun to see a freshly showered mortal enter the room. Her dark, wet hair clung to her neck and she wore a flattering, black outfit. Unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her form, he moved forward to place the plates on the table.

The greeting she had died on her lips, shock filling her. Of all the people to cook for her, she didn’t think it would be the man in front of her. “Thank you, my Lord,” she whispered, taking a seat across from his. He only smiled as he gave her the plate and sat down. Cheeks turning pink, Daria ate her breakfast while she mulled over the events of last night.

“I appreciate your efforts to care for my egg last night. Fenrir told me you also checked on me while I was sleeping,” came a statement that had her blushing even deeper.

“Mothers need attention too. After all, you had just given birth. Someone had to make sure you had what you needed,” she responded, feeling a bit nervous as his eyes stayed firmly on her.

Furrowing his brow, he shifted his blue green gaze down to the surface of the table. “Not everyone feels the way you do. Far too many would have killed both my children and simply left me with the aftermath,” whispered a gruff response that made her heart clamp slightly. As much as she wanted to argue that no one could be that awful, she had no idea what he had been through in his life. Or just how much he had been hurt.

“I... I’m so sorry,” was all she could manage, her gaze unconsciously travelling to the over large pup that was finishing his breakfast.

An image of him laying dead, bleeding out filled her head and she was on her feet. Closing the distance, she wrapped the pup in a hug; burying her face in his thick fur. A deep sense of protectiveness filled her but, she knew she had no real right. She was just a midwife with no real influence or power. If something happened, there would be no way she would know or be able to intervene. Pulling away from the wolf, she almost laughed when she saw confusion on his canine features. Then he was licking her face, as if he was doing his best to help her feel better.

Watching all this was Loki. He couldn’t help but wonder if all Midgardian midwives were like her or she was an exception. After his experiences with Asgardian healers, he found himself more than a little reluctant to believe anyone could be this caring. Especially of children most considered beasts. Children that would grow up to bring doom and destruction. Walking over to her, he shooed his son away so she could get to her feet. This week with her would be interesting.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

The next few days passed peacefully. While Loki and Daria weren’t friends, they accepted eachother’s company. It also helped that the young woman helped care for Fenrir and the unhatched egg. She even seemed to be excited by the approaching hatchdate, almost like she was anticipating the arrival of her own child. A fact that only made the Silver Tongued God more interested in her than he already was.

Over the course of the week, he found himself becoming used to her presence. He enjoyed watching her play with Fenrir. He enjoyed sharing meal duties with her. Most of all, he enjoyed their conversations. She was fairly intelligent and was able to hold discussions about subjects that honestly shocked him. At times, he came close to reconsidering how stupid he though Midgardians were. He would almost miss her when she left. So, it felt far too soon when the final day arrived.

Both of them were now standing in front of the egg, Daria dancin from foot to foot with a wide smile on her face. “I’ve never seen an egg hatch! I just hope everything goes alright,” she gushed, the leathery surface of the ovoid pulsing slightly. Unable to help smiling down at her, Loki placed a hand on her shoulder.

“My children are strong. I doubt there will be any complications,” came a typically arrogant response.

The young midwife let out a small laugh while shaking her head. The egg in the basket continued to writhe and pulse, a small tear appearing in the cloth-like surface. Clear fluid bubbled out, a forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. “Come on little one. The world awaits,” cooed soft encouragement from Loki, taking the woman beside him by surprise. While he was affectionate to his children, he had never acted so motherly in front of her. Smiling slightly, she kept her gaze on the pulsating egg.

Ever so slowly, a blunted nose began to poke free; forked tongue continually checking the surroundings for danger. Then, with a shove, the reptile pushed its head through the opening. It was covered in shiny, black scales, angry, crimson eyes sparkling at the pair observing its birth. “My little Jormungandr,” purred the male beside her, reaching a hand to the serpent. Seeming to recognize its mother, it slid free of its shell and onto his arm. While newborn, it was already the size of a small python, its musculars length wrapping around its mother.

The moment it was free, the portal that would take her home appeared. Something she would have been overjoyed to see just a few days ago. Now, she found herself reluctant to leave. She had enjoyed Loki’s company more than she had thought she would and Fenrir had almost become like her own son. Still, she had her own life waiting and she had no doubt the God wanted her out of his hair. “It seems its time to go home,” she whispered, bowing to her host and kneeling to hug the huge wolf pup.

Standing to head for the portal, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Blinking, she turned her head to see Loki bare inches from her. His eyes were now a vibrant green as he pulled her closer to him. Then he was leaning down to press a gentle, almost loving kiss on her lips. “Thank you,” he whispered against her lips before he was shoving her through.

“W-wait!” she called out as the rip in dimensions closed, leaving her in Lilith’s office.

Hearing a sultry chuckle, she turned to see her boss giving her a knowing grin. “I expect a full report on what happened Ms. Helvene,” she purred, giving one of her maddening smiles. Daria could only glower before running our of the room. Once outside, she leaned against the door; touching her lips. She could still feel the ghost of his mouth over hers. What had it meant? Was he trying to tell her something? Blushing hotly, the flustered femme shook herself before heading up to her assigned room. Surely, a simply kiss couldn’t be that big a deal; right?


	3. An Inevitable Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from the The Avengers Franchise. This is just for fun and no profit will be made.
> 
> WARNING!!: Stillbirth.
> 
> Author’s Note: I am so sorry but this one was going to be hard no matter what. Hel is a rough one to write for.

Daria ran down the halls, her trusty bag in hand as a slight frown furrowed her face. She was used to emergency summons by now but this seemed different. She had never heard Lilith so serious before. And this woman could smile off a breech birth. The situation had to be pretty dire, a prospect that filled her with a deep dread. Charging through the familiar door, she saw her boss already had a portal open and a grim expression. “I need to warn you, the child is already dead. A stillbirth. The mother is reasonably upset,” she informed, pale brow furrowed as she lifted a cigarette to her lips and lit the end. A habit she only practiced when extremely pissed or upset.

“Jesus... W-was the baby ever alive?” the midwife asked, needing to know just how distraught the mother would be. If the baby  _ had _ been alive, things would likely go a lot worse.

The slender femme took a deep drag while somberly shaking her head. “No. He knew from the beginning. Said she was destined to be born this way,” came a smoke roughened answer as the two women shared a grim look.

“Oh fuck... Is it Loki again?” she whispered, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach.

The man loved his children like any mother. This had to be killing him and she felt her heart squeeze in response. “Yes,” came the soft response she had been expecting but hated to hear. Nodding somberly, she made her way to the portal; steeling herself before walking through. The moment she was on the other side, a low, ululating ail greeted her ears, telling her that her patient was deep in the throes of hard labor.

“Loki?” she called into the house, becoming aware of the sound of fast approaching claws.

“M-midgardian?” came a response so broken that it tore at her.

Moving deeper into the house, she was welcomed by a wolf pup nearly the size of a medium horse. Whimpering, the canine nudged her hand before grabbing her sleeve and tugging, as if hoping to hasten her journey. Quickening her pace, she made her way to the living room; only to be stopped by a sixteen foot snake. Flaring a ridged hood, the reptile moved between her and his mother; ruby eyes glowering at her mistrustfully. “Jormungandr, she is a f-friend,” soothed the panting, gravid male as he leaned on the couch seat for support. Hissing in response the serpent approached her while flicking out hios tongue, as if wanting to assess her for himself.

Reaching out a hand, she held her breath as he smelled and tasted her; Fenrir quietly growling in protest. After a few, tense moments, the reptile slid to one side; the light shimmering off his ebony scales. “Thank you. I promise I will do my best for your mother,” she assured before continuing forward. The moment she was close enough, the God was clinging to her; sobbing into her shoulder while he slid to his knees.

“I knew she would be... But it never gets easier,” he babbled, his words making little to no sense.

Figuring he was just distraught, she wrapped her arms around him and began to rock him. All the while, soft murmurs of comfort came from her; the occasional contraction shuddering through his frame. “Every reincarnation cycle, I go through this again and again. But... I just want her to be okay! Just once, why can’t she be okay!” he continued, looking up at her with his blue-green eyes. Blinking, she refrained from asking what he meant; watching while yet another pain hit him. Like most stillbirths, labor was happening hard and fast.

Brushing his sweat soaked bangs out of his face before meeting his wide, horrified gaze, Daria gave him a very small smile. “I know. But, none of this is your fault,” she whispered, daring to even pet his head in an effort to soothe him. To her shock, his aqua orbs slid shut and a shaky sigh left him. That was when the next spasm rolled over him and moan began to rumble out of him. In no time, it was escalating into the mournful wail she had heard earlier. All the while, one of his hands had sought hers, clinging to it like it was a lifeline.

“Mmmmnooooo, nnnnh,” grunted out of him, his hips moving restlessly.

Brow furrowing, she felt concern well within her. She would have never expected him to act like this. She had almost anticipated him to be as aloof as usual. Certainly wanting comfort but nothing like this. Making soothing sounds, she held him while the pain intensified; making sure to wipe his clammy forehead on occasion. “She’s coming... But what point is there?” he whispered, tears trailing down his pale cheeks while his eyes met hers.

The question was heartbreaking but not unexpected. Many in his position asked it. Subconsciously moving the hand he wasn’t holding to his cheek, Daria gave him a small smile. “For your children. They still need their mother,” she assured, watching her words sink in. Then the next wave was hitting and he was letting out a small whimper. Hips dipping, he clung to her hand as he began to push.

“Good, you’re doing good my Lord,” she encouraged, attempting to work herself free so she could go check his progress. To her surprise, he only tightened his grip and shook his head desperately.

“Stay with me, please,” came a breathless plea that shot right through her heart.

“B-but..,” she attempted to protest, only to have his now green eyes pierce into hers.

“I have done this many times in this body now and many times before this life time. I-it will be fine. Just... please don’t leave me,” Loki keened, desperation clear on his features.

Blinking, she gave a small, reluctant nod. “Al-alright but you have to tell me if something is going wrong. We can’t lose you too,” she capitulated, feeling some relief when he gave an acknowledgement of his own. Then his grip was tightening, soft sounds coming from between gritted teeth. Unsure of what to say or do, she simply kept running her free hand through his surprisingly soft hair. Her heart ached when he leaned into the contact, his green eyes opening to lock onto hers. The expression within them nearly took her breath away. It was almost like he was viewing her in a whole new light.

Shuddering as the wave ended, he took a moment to catch his breath. “Y-your name,” hissed out of him breathlessly, the statement making no sense to her.

“Wh-what? I don’t..,” she stammered unsurely.

“Tell me your name,” snarled a quick clarification, the next spasm already slamming into him.

“D-daria Helvené,” came a confused response before he was letting out a low, shaking, moaning wail.

His lean form heaved, his hips moving back and forth in an effort to relieve the pressure within him. As the wail tapered off into keens, he leaned his forehead into hers. Almost as if he was seeking comfort. “Th-the head... Oh norns...,” he hissed, his grip tightening as he worked to expel his dead child. Then he was letting out a mournful, yet relieved cry; relaxing slightly as the pain left him.

“The head is free,” he informed in a strained voice, the next contraction almost happening on top of the last one.

With a whimper, he pushed again, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “Its almost over,” the midwife encouraged, keeping her gaze on him. Groaning, his entire body shuddered while he strained.

“Nnnnh oh fffuck,” hissed out of him, a faint pop heard from behind him.

“Was that a shoulder?” she questioned with some concern.

“Y-yes. O-ooooh, mnnnnh,’ huffed out of him while continued to push, a second pop soon following.

Then, with a deep breath, he finally passed the child; releasing her as he slid to his knees. Murmuring a soft apology, she moved to the infant, her training kicking in. She knew there was no use. That the child was dead but she grabbed the limp body gently and pressed an ear to the tiny chest. For just the barest second, she could swear she heard a heartbeat. Closing the newborn’s nose, she began to puff gently, pressing lightly on her tiny sternum. It didn’t matter that her body was half gray and her skin was cold, Daria had heard enough to have maybe a sliver of hope.

Laying awkwardly on the floor as he passed the afterbirth into a pile of towels, Loki watched her efforts with an odd detachment. Many life times and realities, this had happened. Many times it had the same result. The child never lived. He was just about to tell her to give up when he heard the smallest cough. All of a sudden, his heart stopped in his chest and he found himself holding his breath. Had he heard things? Was it just wishful thinking? Then, the cough came again; stronger and followed by the start of a weak cry. “That’s a girl. That’s a good baby. Keep coming back. Your mama and brothers need you,” the midwife holding the stirring infant whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, the half dead looking child began to wail; Loki watching in stunned disbelief. Even as the infant was placed in his arms, he almost seemed to be in a daze. As if he couldn’t believe what was happening. For several moments, he just stared at the crying newborn, realization slowly glowing in his blue-green eyes. Then he was lifting her to him gently, his powers wrapping her tiny body in a gold and green blanket. His own tear began to flow as he offered a nipple to her, a shudder running through him when she latched on. “Sh-she’s alive... She’s finally alive,” he whispered in joy and disbelief, running a hand through her ebony hair.

Smiling at the sweet scene, Daria felt happiness and relief rush within her. Feelings that were soon replaced by concern as she really got a look at the baby. While moving and eating with all four limbs, half of her was a dead, concerning gray. Something the God in front of her didn’t seem too concerned by. He was more concerned with kissing her small fingers and petting her soft hair. “M-my Lord...,” she began.

“Loki,” came an interruption that took her completely off guard.

“Wh-what?” whispered out of her, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Raising his aqua colored gaze to hers, he gave a smile that made a shudder run down to her toes. “You have earned the right to call me Loki, Daria,” he purred, his voice almost seeming to caress her name. At that moment, she felt extremely flustered. Especially since it seemed his eyes were holding a warm emotion she was almost afraid to identify.

“Er... L-loki, is she alright? I mean, her body...,” she began to inquire, only to have the deity chuckle.

“She is how she was meant to be. She is destined to be queen of the underworld, my little Hel,” he responded, smiling as his other two children came to examine the infant.

Ignoring the portal that appeared behind her for the moment, the midwife could only shake her head in confusion. None of what happened made sense to her but she had a feeling she would get no answers. Sighing, she settled for just gathering her items and preparing to leave. After all, Loki would likely want some time to bond with his daughter that was supposed to be dead. “Daria,” called from behind her while she picked up her bag. Turning, she felt her heart leap in her throat when she saw the handsome male smiling at her.

“Thank you,” he murmured, the expression on his face making odd sensations wash through her.

“I... I was just doing my job,” she stammered out, suddenly wanting to flee from him and the slightly scary feelings he instilled in her.

Backing toward the portal, she felt her heart leap into her throat when he shook his head. “You saved the life of my child. Something that goes a long way with me,” he rumbled, his voice husky and causing warm tingles in her lower belly. Having a hard time breathing, she simply bowed before fairly fleeing the room. She didn’t see the smirk curling over his lips while a warm chuckle bubbled out from his chest.


End file.
